


Room Full of Magi

by MiniNephthys



Series: Fatestuck [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zero session deals with being stuck in an asteroid belt together.  Spoilers: they kill each other in canon, even they know it won't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Full of Magi

Then there were ten, in a lonely shell of a station in unfamiliar space.

Silence reigned over the station, the players keeping to the small groups they had been fighting in or sitting alone. No one made eye contact. No one moved for a long time.

Finally, one of them stood to face the others and cleared her throat. Irisviel waited until most of them had at least slightly turned towards her. "If we're going to survive, we need to put down some rules. First of all: no sleeping."

Ryuunosuke raised his hand.

She raised an eyebrow. At least she knew what the motion meant, despite not having gone to school. "...Yes, Uryuu?"

"How come?" he asked, lowering his hand.

"Our dreamselves are dead. If we go to sleep, we'll just encounter the horrorterrors," she explained patiently.

"...And?" he asked after a moment. "So what?"

She stared at him in silence, then shook her head. "Second: no killing each other. We have enough problems already; we need as much firepower as we can get and that means not lowering our chances ourselves. Tohsaka, Matou, this means you two especially."

Tokiomi sniffed as if he hadn't been thinking about it and it was completely below him. Kariya growled, but stopped glaring at him and turned to face Irisviel more fully, sneaking only occasional glances at his enemy.

"Third: no one is allowed to give up." She let that one settle in without explanation. For another long while, there was silence.

"...I miss home." A small voice from the corner. Waver's already tiny form was curled in on itself. "Which of us started this game? Who thought it was a good idea?"

Kayneth turned his cold gaze upon him. "No one forced you to play-"

"Then I would be dead!" Waver snapped, his voice rising suddenly to an almost shriek. "I'm glad to be alive, but is anyone happier here than they were before? Have we gained _anything at all_ from killing the entire rest of the planet and trapping ourselves in this lump of metal?" More quietly, he added, "I don't even have my Sprite now."

Before Kayneth could say anything cutting about that, Sola-Ui squeezed his shoulder warningly, and he fell silent.

Time passed again, with none of them speaking except for Kiritsugu and Maiya in hushed tones. Irisviel was still focused on the rest of the group, waiting for someone to bring anything up.

Kotomine was the one who broke the silence. Not with anger or fear, but just a flat, "What now?"

"I..." She sighed. "I don't know. We'll think of something soon. Everyone just needs to calm down, first."

"Only in a room full of magi would you need to ask people who are quietly sitting doing nothing to calm down," Kiritsugu commented, behind her. "I'll see if I can get something together for us."

Whether 'for us' meant for the whole group or for just him and his wife, Irisviel didn't ask. She merely relaxed a little, for the first time since arriving there. "Thank you. I know that you can do it."

A gentle smile. "Of course, Iri."

Kariya quietly made his exit after that brief scene. Kayneth turned to his fiancée, but she paid him no attention at all, and he slumped in dismay.

After another few minutes, Maiya asked the group, "Do you not have anything better to do than watch Kiritsugu code programs? You are all sitting next to your own computers. Use them."

"Why would we have any training with these machines?" Tokiomi asked, as Kayneth nodded his agreement. Ryuunosuke made no comment, already fiddling with the existing programs on his own computer.

"Really?" Finally Waver stood up, and narrowed his eyes at his former teacher. "Get out of the chair. At least I can use this instead of calling it an expensive paperweight."

Kayneth scoffed, and began to make a rebuttal. Another sharp squeeze on his shoulder shut him up, and begrudgingly, he gave up his chair to Waver.

Kotomine murmured something to Tokiomi about exploring the station and turned to leave. Stopped. "How long do we have?"

Tokiomi sighed. "This game was not meant for enemies to play. A few days at best. You may want to conduct a service beforehand."

"I see." Kotomine went quietly on his way.

Tokiomi watched him go, before fully taking in the bleakness of the room. The only features were the chairs and computers; everything was dull grey. "I will strangle that white-text puppet before I die."

There was a murmur of agreement. Kiritsugu pushed his chair away. "I've got something. Not much, not an escape, but something. Another session after our Scratch failed. You should probably all see this for yourselves."  


* * *

  
("Your daughter. You had better be the one to talk to her, Tohsaka, if you can convince her you really are who you say.")

 **gemKind [GK] began pestering redMagician [RM]**  
GK: When did you learn to use a computer, Rin?  
RM: Really quickly  
RM: I also know how to do this when random people use my name  
 **redMagician has blocked gemKind**

("For example, I wouldn't do that.")  


* * *

  
("Someone should call Matou Kariya back into the room. He'll want to hear about this.")

 **forHer [FH] began pestering gentleSupporter [gS]**  
FH: Hello? Sakura?  
FH: I'm not very good at using these yet.  
GS: um... I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are...  
FH: Oh, that's right. Your uncle. Kariya.  
GS: !  
FH: I know it's hard to believe, but you have to.  
FH: Sakura?  
FH: Sakura?  
 **gentleSupporter has become an idle chum.**  
FH: What happened?  


* * *

  
("I suppose he has the right to talk to Shinji first, too..."

"He won't want to. I can take over for him.")

 **elMelloi [EM] began pestering classIdol [CI]**  
EM: How long have you been hiding behind your Sprite for?  
CI: I'm not hiding behind her!!  
CI: Who are you, anyway?  
EM: I can see you perfectly over this... program.  
EM: You are letting her deal with all of your enemies while you hide and your sister does the rest of the work.  
EM: The answer to your other question is obvious: 'Lord El-Melloi'.  
CI: Huh.  
CI: I always kind of wanted to meet that guy.  
CI: The last Master of Rider, huh?  
EM: What  
EM: You must be mistaken.  
EM: That would be my student.  
CI: Huh...?  
CI: Wow, you're not even pretending to be someone who can survive?  
CI: I don't care about the Archibald family at all!  
CI: They're nobodies!!  
 **elMelloi has blocked classIdol**  


* * *

  
("This Ryudo Issei, does anyone already know him? It doesn't look like 'we' were involved in his life at all."

"I'll try first.")

 **newTalent [NT] began pestering loyalCounselor [LC]**  
NT: Uh, hello? You're Issei, right?  
NT: Page of Mind?  
LC: That's me.  
LC: (I don't know how you messaged me without knowing for sure who I was.)  
LC: You are?  
NT: Waver Velvet. A different session's Page of Hope.  
LC: I see.  
LC: Did you also get made fun of for having a slightly derogatory title?  
NT: I was made fun of for a lot more than that...  
NT: But yes.  
NT: Although that wasn't why I messaged you.  
LC: I don't have much to do right now.  
LC: (Exploring what in my planet I missed, to be specific.)  
LC: Speak to me, oh mysterious other session's page.  
NT: I guess I had better start from the beginning or this won't make any sense.  
NT: It might not make any sense anyway.  
LC: Just get on with it.  
NT: Sigh.  


* * *

  
("And this is... my son, after all.")

 **noHero [NH] began pestering regularHero [RH]**  
NH: "regularHero," huh?  
NH: Not too bad of a username.  
RH: wait, who are you?  
RH: i kind of thought we were the only people left in the world after the meteors hit.  
RH: are you a game construct?  
NH: Would you believe I'm a player from a different session?  
NH: Heir of Time is more impressive than Rogue of Time.  
RH: it makes more sense than issei, sakura, or tohsaka playing a prank...  
RH: ...and shinji's not that good at computers.  
RH: i'll bite.  
RH: "noHero"?  
RH: i can't agree, but  
RH: hang on, someone else is messaging me.  
RH: you don't know leopardSpot, do you?  
NH: Unfortunately, I do.

("Would you let me talk to him in peace?"

"Just because I didn't pop off kids in an alternate reality, I don't get to talk to anybody and help save our bacon? That's completely unfair.")

 **leopardSpot [LS] began pestering regularHero [RH]**  
LS: Hi~  
RH: hi...?  
RH: did you want something?  
LS: Oh, sorry about keeping you waiting.  
LS: Hard to type and argue with your dad about getting to talk to you at the same time.  
RH: oh, all right.  
RH: wait.  
RH: my dad?  
LS: Emiya Kiritsugu~  
LS: That's your dad, right?  
RH: this is seriously freaking me out.  
LS: That's the whole game for you.


End file.
